Alien Town
This is where all DNA Samples from every DNA Sample Hang Out. Anyone can add to this. DNA Samples Flame Hazard Crazy Hound Shard Shooter Four Fists Frogtelligent Chipwhale Ben Tennyson Destroyer Crashcrab Velocisaurus Tuna Tear Technodapt Slime Wasp Ghostly Somershell Explodseed Wolformation Royal Bandages Electrostien Hurlizard (Murk and Perk) Multipleye Titanic Dude Iceguana Energuy Amphifibarf Techno Time Enerplug Ameboa Man Plantgenerate Growthsaurus Helimanta Sonic Boom Arachnid Monkey Power Crystal Gloopster Moth Mist Electro Crustacean Universal Consciences Raging Tiger Magnetic Guy Shrinking Flybot Squid Squeeze Ground Golem Barnacrab Radiation Man Aerial Turtle Fist Drill Jellytric Builder Devil Invisigecko Yetiletric Time Watcher Speedy Cat Beetle Hungry Powered Battery Can 'o' Snakes Sandy Man Protected Man Portal Turtle Brick Ape Gravity Man Jumping Bug Elemental Spit Bug Walking Trout Annoying Fairy Hairy Mole Squeaking Man Kickin Hawk Aerodactyl Scary in a Cage Toad Man Hairy Gator Fighting Rubber One Horn Guy Mexican Food Guy Absorbdapter Robotech # 26 Freaky Blockster Earthsorber Green Explody Guy Mr. Magician Centisaurus Rex Dinomutt Trisaurus Speedlizard Charcoal-Man Giant Manster Eye Guy Split Sonic Frog Brain Goo Bug Crystal Guy Updater Absorb-Updater Dog-Nabbit Rollaway GalaXy Man Botanic Fire Clone Cat Time Man Feedback Speedster Electricrab Asorbicrystal Mystery Alien Spit-UP Freezelizard Electricyeti Llego PowereDwarf Elasti-Mummy Sonic Wolf Feedback Fishteeth Vomit-Man (Murk and Perk) Mr. Monkey Air Manta Dino Growth Tick Clock Mystery Alien # 2 Goo Fists Crystal Brain Charcoal Fish Furitiger Robobug Octight Quadrupunch Shockviktor Vinebomb Ghoulscare Watericrab Turtornado Camolizard Velocicat NuclearFire Armodigger Jellytric Eatbug Fix-Devil Gravity-Guy Crickijump Bugement Fishlegs Fairalien Volehaire Bouncer Eagle-Kick Scare Troll Pterospacer Frogger Bug-Iguana Crab-Magma Trance-Bug Frogslime Ravendactyl Monsterworm Arachniscare Centisaur Octocrush Nano-Whale Nanomech Lodestar Alli-Gator Water Hazard Terraspin NRG Armodrillo Easter Ben AmpFibian Fasttrack Squidstrictor Rocks Clockwork ChamAlien Eatle Jury Rigg Shocksquatch Feedback Bloxx Gravattack Crashopper Ball Weevil Walkatrout Pesky Dust Molestache The Worst Kickin Hawk Toepick Astrodactyl Bullfrag Diamond Matter Stink Arms Heat Jaws More Useless Than The Most Useless Alien of All Time Benfrosty Ten Ten Mana Magic Cat Claws Rainbow Mania Ben-Pug (made by LegoPug4 thePug) Wisp (made by LegoPug4 thePug) Heat Stretch The Most Useless Alien of All Time Q-Cumber Density (created by Krosskothen ) Louse Hopper Ball-Catcher Durp (Created by LegoPug4 the Pug) Orange Pum (Created by Yoponot ) BenScrat Doctor Rocketslug BN-101010 Sol R.S. Tim Wabbit Ultimate 10 Qwerty Minotaur Benicorn (made by Bloxxman and Ben10fan3) Angry Bird Cloverizer (made by Estew02) Smallarge (made by Thomas Hozempa) Ba Na Ha DVR Storm Front Mouse BNAlien Gummi Beah Et Cetera Bengax Benpocolaypse Unitaur Slapstrike PSY (created by Paperluigittyd ) Cheese Burgerior Frenchfry Beat Blast Pizza Guy Cookies Guy Lightspeed Warpspeed Hyperspeed Deflector Omni-Donut Soup BakeCaker Ben-Pakmar Kung-Fruit Nachonado Cheesewheel REO Terrabsorber LepreBen Snapshot Gorrilaboy RadeoSleepy Awakeywake Carbonator Sodaman Freeziefreeze Heatyheat Hypnotizer BBQuark Timeturner Murphybed Brundlefoot Tin Head Digoter Heatblast Wildmutt XLR8 Diamondhead Stinkfly Greymatter Four Arms Ripjaws Upgrade Cannonbolt Atomix (Made by LegoPug4 thePug ) Pogo-Granite (created by LegoPug4 the Pug) Wildvine Upchuck (Perk and Murk) Ditto Way Big Ben Eon Buzzshock Spittor Articguana Eye Guy Frankenstrike Blitzwolfer Snare-Oh Grave Guard (Zomben) Fang Face (Benpire) Ghostfreak Pryohawk Yetice Toepick Pum (Created by Yoponot ) Benobrine End R. Ten X- Plosion Skeleten BlaZe Infecten Drought Snorter Ocho Hombre Tentacles Voider Bossten Slimer Magma Square Ten F.E. Fluffy YMCA Boneskull Fighto Tenemy Oinker Moo Miner Cooper Africana Neanderthal Tickness Shapeshifter Unknown Alien Squidzilla (BenKrakken) Swampfire Echo Echo Big Chill Humungosaur Jetray Chromastone Brainstorm Goop Spidermonkey Rath Ultimate Alli-gator Ultimate Bengax Ultimate Freeziefreeze Ultimate Heatyheat Ultimate Digoter Ultimate Deflector Ultimate Gorrilaboy Ultimate Snapshot Ultimate Swampfire Ultimate Spidermonkey Ultimate Humungasaur Ultimate Big Chill Ultimate Echo Echo Ultimate Way Big Ultimate Wildmutt Ultimate Cannonbolt Portaler Atomix Snakepit Sandbox Shellhead Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Towns Category:For Everyone